


Attack on Hange: Nightingale

by EileeRu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A conceptual world of dreams, Characters horses becomes keys, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Erwin's orders, F/M, Hange experiences nightmares constantly, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Mysterious clues goes unanswered, Titan Shifters are mentioned, by Ashley, end makes sense, repeatedly, scientist assistant replaced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EileeRu/pseuds/EileeRu
Summary: Stuck in a conceptual world of dreams, Hange goes through a series of survival. But which dream was real life? Could this dream be a premonition or was her fate too good to be true? And who is this man who called himself Ashley? Why was he appearing in all her dreams? Read and find out!





	Attack on Hange: Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be a small series based on Zoe and Ackerman. I grew overly fond of both Hange and Levi after watching The Survey Corps Dance Crew dance to the anime/manga AOT on YouTube. So, kudos to them! If you haven’t heard or seen them before, you should! Their dancing is awesome and their friendship bond as family is impeccably pleasant. Happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the artwork or the wicked storyline—Hajime Isayama does. Nor the names of AOT’s horses, however since I didn’t read the manga (though I saw s1), I don’t know if they mentioned the horses’ names, but I will go ahead and just make some up. 
> 
> Last Note: I don’t usually write profanity in my stories. The only exceptions are ‘wth,’ ‘crap,’ and ‘damn’.

X  
H  
X

Hange was unable to help from this far away. She saw him. Levi have dived into the tall titan’s mouth, slashing its tongue out of defense. Happy to indulge its snack, its teeth snapped shut. Startled by the sudden ifs for Levi, his name didn’t make it out of her mouth fast enough. 

Starting off into a run, Hange used her 3DMG to leap from roof to roof, dust clouding from behind her. She didn’t have to glance back to see what was following her from the loud thumping sounds, the deteriorating houses crumbling instantly nor the hungry howls that was throated by numerous titans in haste.

Pressing on the gas lever, she lunged high above the titan that trapped Levi in its cavern. No sign of escape, Hange let out a lioness growl as she grabbed her blades readied for the kill. Though, by the time she was heightened to the titan’s mouth, the titan let out an ugly guffaw, showing its grotesque remains of threaded limbs and a head. A head which Hange recognized as her companion. “LEVI!!!”

How can this be? How could Captain Ackerman, her closest acquaintance be dead by the teeth of this monstrous mongrel? Devastated and upset for her friend and at her friend, Hange was unfocused for a wee second. Hands clapped together, enclosing her into a sandwich. A short yelp was burst from her lips before her spine snapped vertically and her eyes bulged out of her skull. 

“Squad Leader Hange!” A frantic voice interrupted her consciousness. Waking from her lurid nap, Hange scrutinized the room she was in. Two dimmed lights flickered from either side of the room, illuminating the space they were in. A desk to the far left, a bed opposite the door and a closet to the far right of the door. Dirty and worn clothes were strewn over the furniture, scattered around the room, piles of papers were sprawled on the desk and chair. As for her spectacles…

“Ma’am, are you okay?” The voice brought her to attention.

“Huh?” She said, her chest heaving from exhilarating adventure. “Where are my glasses?”

“On your head.” 

Reaching up, she touched the familiar goggles and slipped them on. Taking in the familiar surrounding as her room, she looked over to the young man that knelt before her. “Who are you?”

“Ashley, ma’am. Your assistant.” Ashley had short smooth silver hair parted down the sideline and wisteria colored eyes. Sizing him up, he was probably a few inches taller than her assistant, Moblit and his build was average looking. Unlike Moblit, his expression was stoic but his eyes carried worry. Speaking of her assistant, where was Moblit? Wasn’t he supposed to be frantically assisting her like he always is?

As if hearing her thoughts, he spoke up, “He’s passed on.”

Befuddled at his answer, Hange stood up not counting the vertigo wave overcoming her. Ashley lurched forward, pulling her in an upright position. “Careful, you had a nasty sprawl yesterday.”

What? Was she on a mission? If she was, she didn’t remember. “About Moblit—”

“It’s better if you didn’t.” He cut her off, looking past her. “Commander Erwin told me to retrieve you. Here I am.”

“Wait, Erwin? What about Moblit? What happened to my assistant?” Hange started, pulling away from Ashley. Could it be that Moblit quit? But he couldn’t have, not from everything he’s been through—a veteran of the survey corps; her assistant and messenger! Or maybe something happened to him on a mission?

“Perhaps Commander Erwin will debrief you on the matter. But as of now, I am your assistant and messenger.” 

Perhaps? Was he mocking her of her superiority? This strange man, whom barged into her room, had the nerve to treat her like a kid? Who made him her new assistant? What made him think he could replace the man that’s been by her side throughout her work, studies and experimentation periods? Whoever teamed him with her, she’ll be giving a mouth off to. 

“Squad Leader Hange.” The man grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards him in an almost embrace. “Can you stand?”

She locked her jaw and nodded. Oh boy, if anyone happened to pop their head into her room, they may think she’s having an affair with someone in the corps. If that happens, news is going to reach a certain person’s ear. A certain person, that up until now, resolved into her mind as alive than dead from her dream, Captain Levi Ackerman. She took a step forward, testing her weight and then fully turned to leave her room. “Got it. I’ll go see Erwin now. You may return to your duties.”

X  
A  
X

“Do you have to follow me?” Hange asked, striding towards the Commander’s office. There, behind her, followed Ashley. Though Moblit was constantly nagging her to not do something rashly, he wasn’t as annoying as this guy seemed to be. Ashley was hot on her trail, making sure she didn’t run off to who knows where. If anything, he was on a mission and she knows from observing men, that men have a one- track mind. 

“I’m simply retrieving you for Commander Erwin’s sake. He assured me that you’d try some detour routes until you reach his abode.” Ashley snickered in response.  
She didn’t exactly like the word he used, retrieve; what was she a dog? There was no way this guy was going to treat her anything below a human being. He should’ve used the word escort, in respect of her superiority. Sure, if it was clean freak Levi, she wouldn’t have minded. Well, only because she finds his attitude and messy character amusing—a great specimen to observe to pass the time. And he knows it, too.

Finally reaching the office and instead of knocking, Hange barges in, letting the door slam against the wall. Across the room stood Erwin at the window. It was evening, from the looks of it, a red hue reflected against the window pane, illuminating Erwin’s blond hair to a darker shade. His demeanor showed a calm and collected expression, as usual, though his icy blue eyes held something she couldn’t quite name. 

Whatever it was, Hange felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. “Erwin, we need to talk!”

“Hange, that was quicker than expected.” Erwin turned full face towards them. “You must be wondering why I asked you here.”

“Yes.” Hange hesitated, glancing back at Ashley. Why was he still here, behind her, watching her? Ashley caught her gaze, redhandedly. Snapping her attention back at Erwin, she wondered what he had in store for her.

“As an important successor to the corps, you are a powerful asset towards the studies of Titans. What you were trained to do as a soldier, a leader, and a human being, will help us in the long run. No matter how many lives were taken, no matter whose lives were taken, you need to keep pressing on. No dawdling on the past. Regrets are yesterdays.” Erwin spoke with a clear, keen voice. It sounded almost robotic, almost forced as if he memorized a presentation. 

What was he getting at? Was there really a recon mission the day before? Did she really have a nasty sprawl? Did Moblit get hurt, perhaps from saving her? “I know that.”

Ashley clears his throat, a sound that irked her. She wanted to glare at him. Give him a piece of her mind. As Erwin continued his speech, Hange couldn’t help but think that maybe whatever happened for her to be in this situation, it was her fault. 

“You are no longer permitted to attend any of the missions. My decision is final. We need you to continue your work on finding the truth about the Titans and how to sojourn them.”

“What? But I can—” Hange started, but was cut off by Ashley instead.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll listen and obey.”

Hange glares at him. “Erwin, can I speak to you privately, please?” 

“I have appointed Ashley as your attendant as well as your assistant and messenger. Anything you do or say that is against my orders will be reported back to me. This is all I can do for you.”

Beyond speechless, all Hange could do was stand there. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now. Of all people, Erwin dismisses Moblit as her assistant and replaces him with Ashley. But why? What happened to Moblit? “For me? Why? What’s happened to Moblit? Tell me!”

“He’s down for the count.” Ashley said.

“What does that mean?”

“He’s in a comatose state, right now.” Erwin butted in, reassuring Hange. “Keep your head on, focus, we need you.”

Does that mean…? “He’s what, just say it, he’s unconscious?”

“He’s braindead.” Ashley announced, letting no further say in the matter. 

“He’s…dead…?” Hange let out a devastated gasp. Was the mission a complete failure the day before? What had happened? She couldn’t remember. She turned away from Erwin. “So, my assistant isn’t in a comatose state?”

“Ashley, that was harsh.”

“She needs to know the truth.”

“That isn’t…”

But Hange was out the door before she heard the rest. She ran for the medical wing. On her way, a voice called after her but she was in a hasty retreat to find out the truth. Sliding through the medical corridor, she poked her head into five rooms but no one resided in any of them. On the seventh door, Moblit laid comatose on a white bed, his breathing hoarse. He’s alive.

And blue.

Baffled by the scene before her, she called out for a doctor and instead received a watchdog. 

“Ashley, do you see what I’m seeing?”

“Yup, a blue man in a white bed.”

“Clearly, my eye sight is way better than yours. I thought you said he was braindead?”

“Well he may as well have been. Seeing how he’s blue.”

“Blue but alive.” Hange glares dangerously at Ashley. “You may be my assistant for a short time now that I know Moblit isn’t completely dead, but if you do anything to sabotage my work, you’re done. I’ll make sure you’ll be the first to go.”

He smirks, “Try but you don’t know my time.”

What’s that supposed to mean? Hange locked her jaw, her icy glares gone unnoticed by Ashley as he walked to the exit. “Care if you must, he’s not coming back. He’s good as dead as I see it.”

“Shut up or I will—”

“Will what, get corporeal Ackerman?” Ashley sniggered, then paused, “Ah, I mean Captain. But he’s long gone as well.”

She’s beginning not to like this guy and his snide mouth. “What do you know?”

“Plenty. But what do you know?” Ashley said darkly, closing the door shut and turned the lock. “Yesterday, we lost thirteen soldiers including the Captain. All because  
of you.”

“Me?”

Hange stood still as Ashley begun to pace closer to her and the bed. “Yes, your decision affected all of us. And because of your stupid decision to go against all odds, yesterday happened!” He leaned forward and placed a hand on Moblit’s face and caressed him. Hange watched, skeptically.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.” Well, not that she can recall. Yesterday was today and what she remembered lividly was the nightmare she had with Levi and the Titan. A horrible, horrible dream. It left her estranged; more alienated than she felt around Ashley. 

“Exactly, you didn’t do anything. Because you knew how and not when. You left us all to die! And that my dear is why we’re the only ones here.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“Not Levi. Not Erwin.” Ashley pulled one hand behind him, inching forward towards Moblit’s body.

“What about Erwin?” Hange asked and narrowed her eyes, feeling a bit of fright stricken her heart.

“Just you.” Ashley continued, ignoring Hange’s questions. “Me.”

“What?”

“And the dead guy.” Before Hange could react, Ashley pulled out a jagged knife and stabbed Moblit in the throat. Hange screamed, feeling the splatter of blood on her face. She jumped forward, grabbing for Ashley but missed as he pulled back. 

“What did you do?” She yelled, “Moblit! Why did you do that? Moblit!” 

He lunged again, but paused at her ear, “My question is, why didn’t you do anything when you simply knew the answer?” 

At the hand of her killer, Hange didn’t understand what had happened for her to be in this situation. Why didn’t she do anything to prevent Moblit being killed in front of her eyes? Why didn’t she say anything to Erwin when she had the chance to fight back? What made her resilient nature dissolve at the sight of this man? “You monster!” 

X  
N  
X

She awoke with a start. Cold sweat touched her neck and made her shiver from her livid awakening. Feeling disoriented, Hange touched her head and felt the straps to her glasses. Slipping them on, she observed her surroundings. She was in a dark space with tools stacked up against the wall. Pitch forks, shovels, sheers, brooms and brushes lined the walls on her right. To her left, sat a wheelbarrow, bricks, wood, and what looked to be a torture device. 

“What the hell?” Hange muttered, shaking the light-headedness away. Standing up, Hange walked to the ajar door and pushed it open. Across from where she stood was the barn that held the scouts’ horses. Curious to see her own horse, she made her way into the barn. There in his stable, stood high and proud, Titanium. Apart from her horse, Hange peeked into the other stalls to see Erwin’s horse but not Levi’s.

At the mentioned of his name, his face resolved into her mind. Levi! With his short, straight black hair styled in an undercut that matched his intimidating dull gray eyes and smart mouth, Hange felt her chest compress. She let out a stifled cry and sank to her knees. She must have been dreaming the whole time. There was no way that Levi could’ve been devoured by a Titan. He wasn’t stupid to swing into its mouth—maybe her, but not Levi. No, he must still be alive and kicking…somewhere, with his horse. “I have to find him.”

She looked up at Titanium whom looked rather restless. The neighs brought her to her feet as she began to search for his saddle. “He’s probably cleaning his horse, or maybe he’s on patrol with the other recruits.” Hange mumbled to herself. 

“Or, maybe he’s dead.” A new voice startled Hange out of her hastiness duty. 

Recognizing the voice from her dream, she stilled as she heard his footsteps come closer. “Stop! Don’t come any closer.” She whispered.

He snickered, ignoring her demand and reached her back. Bending forward, he breathed into the crease of her neck. “You must have hit your head hard if you don’t know where Levi is.”

Hange pursed her lips, holding back her hand to push him away. He continued. “Or maybe you’re distraught over his sudden death that your denial is nothing more than just a pure disillusion.”

What in the hell did Ashley mean? If this was another dream, it just keeps on getting better and better. Exasperated from their earlier situation, if this was really a dream, what in the world was Ashley doing in her dream again? Unless, whatever happened before was reality and he’s just playing her a fool. “I’m not.”

“Well, your new horse certainly thinks so.”

“What?”

“Titanium as you called it.” Ashley began, “Your previous horse didn’t make it out alive…Titanic, wasn’t it?”

What a beautiful name it was, Hange couldn’t help but be impressed by the name slot she chose for her horse…s? But she couldn’t exactly confirm the name…it just didn’t stick to her memory. Shaking her head from distraction, Hange glared at the hand that reached around her shoulder and grasped the door that led to her horse stall, giving it a confirmed shut. 

“To think you named your horse Titanic. You should have gone down with it a long time ago.” Ashley leant in, inhaling her body scent. 

Was he threatening her? Where was Levi when she needed him? Where was Moblit who’d come to her rescue? Where in the world was Erwin? “Shouldn’t you be reporting to Erwin of my misdeeds?”

He backed away, letting out a loud hoot. “Erwin? You’re worried about Erwin?”

“What of it?” Hange turned around swiftly, shooting daggers at the man. 

“Well, shouldn’t you be questioning why I’m here instead?”

“Because Erwin ordered you to.”

“Ah, you must be mistaken. I don’t take orders from anybody including your so called beloved Commander.” Ashley pressed on. “To put it nice and simple, he’s dead.”

“I don’t believe you.”

He laughs again, shaking his head in disbelief. “It’s true.”

“How?” 

“Shouldn’t you know that?” He grins at her, making Hange even more confused by his words. 

“I. Killed. Him.”

Hange blinked. Something in her snapped. A flow of raw emotions started filling her nerves and anything and everything that happened to her so far, in her past and present, she wanted to jump and strangle him to death. She didn’t care who exactly he was and why he was accompanying her in her dream…or reality…or whatever world she was in, but she knew this man wasn’t just a man of discreet words, but that everything about him spelled out cryptic. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his eyes holding a strange new concern. Was it for her or was it for him? 

“I wish to be alone, if you don’t mind.” She grounded out, angrily.

She had to go. Get her horse, dash away, someplace that didn’t have Ashley in it. She needed to be alone. To let out her anger, frustration and just feels for her absolute state, for whatever fate had brought her. 

“I do.” He answered, narrowing his eyes. “You don’t deserve to wish. Your wishes are deadly and that’s why we’re the only ones here.”

What’s that supposed to mean? She couldn’t decipher his words quickly enough as he swung his fist back and knocked her out cold. “Humanity’s Smartest? Heh, give me a break!” were the last words she heard him say.

X  
G  
X

Hange groaned, her head pounding in agony. She only felt this once before when a Titan flung her into a tree. Pulling her arm up to feel for any wounds, she heard a grating sound before her hand reached to a halt. Bewildered at her newfound situation, Hange snapped her eyes opened and regretted doing so. An illuminous light shone down at her. She was sitting straight up, in a chair. She felt her arms shackled to cuffs and her stifled whimpers made it clear where she was. 

“You’re awake.” The voice didn’t come to a surprise to her anymore. She held her breath, hoping for one wish and that wish was for everything she’s been through was all just apart of some nightmare. “I hope you don’t mind. But I did a little of my own experimenting.”

At the word, Hange squinted at him, dismissing the light that blinded her. He was blurry and she could’ve guessed he took her goggles. “Thought you hated science.”  
“Oh dear, everything here is science. Titans, you, your wishes, and this torture room we’re in.” 

Her wishes? What part of nightmare was science? It could possibly be an inception outlook now that she thought about it. A recurring dream she wished to get out, but simply couldn’t. Whatever wish she made, she must have made it for her not remembering it fore it could’ve been harmful? “Do tell about my wishes?” 

“Sure, since you won’t live long enough to save yourself.” Ashley crept to a table that held torture devices. He picked up a clipper and turned it over. 

“What do you mean?”

“Just facts.” He shrugged, blocking her view of the devices. “Humanity Strongest met his fate when he chose his wish. The same goes for your precious Moblit, Commander and those weak recruits you call soldiers. Meh, they weren’t a match against the titans.” 

Through her blurriness, she watched as Ashley’s back turned around and faced her. His face was distorted into an ugly expression. She didn’t want to know what he had in mind, or what he held in his hands. As he got closer, he continued, “The Female Titan that crystallized herself…somehow, she escaped leaving behind unanswered answers. Your team couldn’t find you. Couldn’t notify you.” He grabs her hand, startling her at how close he was to her. Taking one of her fingers, she feels a cold metal clasp her fingernail. “They began to suspect, that possibly, you had something to do with it.” He pulled.

Hange let out a terrifying howl. She squeezed her eyes, not wanting to feel anything. 

“You know, because you’re a scientist? Always curious about the ways of a Titan, you couldn’t help yourself. You probably found a way to defrost her vessel and took her body. That’s why you weren’t where you were supposed to be.” He stated, taking her other finger in his grasp. She trembled and shook her head.

“No, I wouldn’t dare do something like that. If I knew how to awaken her, I would have report— AHHH!” Another fingernail gone left Hange in tears. 

“But you didn’t. Just stating the facts, my dear.” Ashley said, taking yet another finger. Hange inhaled a huge breath, ready for the next blow. Ashley paused, taking the sight of his fearful victim. Letting her hand go, he stood and walked back to the tray of devices. 

Hange exhaled heavily, sucking in a relief. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why not?” Ashley shrugged again, dragging a heavy metal to the center of the room. Taking a chair, he pulled the device above his head and locked it in. Hange looked up, wondering what he was up to. He couldn’t possibly be fixing the light… The sound of the chair scraping across the floor and the rustling of chains made it somewhat clear to what her next fate would be. 

“You chose your wish. I decided to grant your wish accordingly.” He walked to her and knelt to her level. Taking her chains, he roughly pulls her to her feet, letting her slump into him. Tying her hands behind her back with the chains, he grabbed the lever to the torture device and began to haul her up, suspending her by her wrists.  
Hange knew exactly what this torture was: the Strappado. She and Levi used to use this method on criminals who betrayed the corps’ trust. No matter how intimidating Levi was, at the time, everyone knew that she was the scariest when she was irate. 

“I bet you don’t even remember your wish.” Ashley grunted, wrapping the pulley rope around his arm. “And that makes me infuriated.”

Hange let out a bellowed scream as she felt her shoulder begin to twist in an uncomfortable dislocated position. “Then tell me what the hell was my wish?”

“You want me to tell you?” He pulled the rope even higher, making Hange cry out in agony. “Not yet. I enjoy seeing you suffer by my hands.”

Please, god, if this was a dream, let her wake up soon. She couldn’t take any more of this torture, this recurring nightmare she was in. It was getting close to real and if it was real, she was good as dead. She wished Levi was there, to comfort her even if he criticized her or insulted her with nasty words. She didn’t care because it was Levi and it wouldn’t be this horrible man that couldn’t leave her alone. She bawled. She was suspended near the ceiling now, both shoulders dislocated, leaving her in brutal anguish.

Seeing her fear for her life, Ashley took out his jagged knife and released the rope wrapped around his forearm. He watched as she fell helplessly to the ground, crying out as a bone popped back into place. Not satisfied by his work, he crept closer and hover over the poor scientist. “I thought you were smart, Squad Leader. To think a scientist like yourself didn’t see this happening. No, ha-ha, I should’ve seen this coming.”

Hange remained silent in distress. “Of course, you wanted to know how things worked in life, how Titans came to be, how that boy Eren became a Titan. Everything is of how and not when! So why did it come to a surprise that you chose how our deaths would be instead of when our deaths would be?” He spoke, hatred filling his voice.

Hearing this, Hange was left devastated at his explanation. Was that her wish? She chose opposite of what everyone wanted to know when their future ended? Does that mean even Levi chose when his death would be? She was sure that no one would want to know their fate’s end even if it benefited them in the short run. For all they knew, it could be tomorrow, or a minute later. No one knew when the Titans would attack. But to think how they would die was a different alteration, all together. How would they die? Well, if it wasn’t from old age, it was going to be the Titans. Or, by each other’s throats. She turned her head and glared up at him through pained tears. 

“What, you have something to say?” Ashley sniggered at her reaction and bent at the knee while twirling the jagged knife in between his fingers. “By all means, say it for the world to hear!”

“What gives you the right to redeem my wish?” Hange spat out and rolled to her side in a struggled attempt. 

Ashley’s smirk left his face as he stared down at Hange. His eyes flashed before her, a look of hate and curiosity. “Power.”

Hange coughed out a laugh, “Because we’re the only ones left?” 

“Not counting the Titans, yes. But who’s going to stop me? Who’s going to save you?” Ashley proposed, gripping the knife in his hand. Standing up again, he spits to the side and let out a growl, “Not that wimpy Moblit.” Then he gives her a swift kick to her side. “Nor your precious commander.” Another kick to her ribs. “Not your dumb horse!” Bringing down a boot to her hand, Hange widen her eyes, scared as she braced for impact. A loud crunch of bones disorientating itself left Hange in a disheveled mess and Ashley, a satisfied ordeal. “And not that creepy, vampire, Levi. Humanity’s Strongest? Well, at least he isn’t Humanity’s Smartest.” Twisting his heel on her hand, Ashley watched as Hange writhed under him. Pulling her legs under her in protection of further damage, Hange scrounged up into a ball, cradling her broken limbs. Much to her dismay, she felt her body convulse too rapidly and stilled the moment she realized they weren’t alone. 

Titans. They were inside the walls. Her screams must have alerted them. Her mind spun as her eyes looked past Ashley’s head and towards the ceiling’s shingles. Titans were upon them and once that roof is torn apart, they’re dead meat. Which means…

“You’re dead.” Hange mumbled.

“What was that?” Ashley growled, pressing a toe on Hange’s hand. 

Hange let out a strangled cry, “Everyone dies whether they know it or not. Not by when or how. It just happens.”

“You—” Ashley began getting riled up but was flung to the ground by a terrible shake of the room they were in. Hange watched as the roof was removed and four gigantic eyes peered in. A loud rumble of throaty responses came from the Titans that hovered over them. 

Gasping, Ashley got to his feet. Terrified, he ran for the table of devices, hoping to find a weapon to ward off the intruders. Before he knew it, he was being lifted by a Titan’s hand and he screamed until the Titan chewed his head off. 

While the Titans were her last-minute saviors, they were also her doom. She knew that her crippled self couldn’t get her to safety fast enough. She couldn’t even open the door. Not that it mattered anyway. She probably knew her fate in the beginning. Whether it be a dream or not, it was a déjà vu feeling and as she stared up at the Titan’s hand reaching for her, she thought it common sense that every wish comes with a price. At least her theory was spot on. 

Then it clicked.

Everything that happened to her made sense to her. Everything from the start. The wishes, what the future held, the consequences. Ashley chose power; he wanted to know when he would die so he could prevent it. Just like how everyone else did—though, they probably just wanted to save themselves the trouble of getting killed and living longer. For whatever reason Levi chose when to prevent his death, Hange would make sure to ask him once she meets up with him again, if she meets up with him again. As for her reason, she didn’t know. Because she doesn’t remember ever wishing anything. 

X  
E  
X

Opening her eyes to tears, Hange let out a hoarse cry. A cry that woke up the person beside her. Was this another dream? Hange didn’t know. Her body and limbs felt heavy as if she really did go through with the torture schemes. “It hurts! It hurts…”

“Hange.” The voice was unfamiliar to her. Her head pounded. Her ears popped and she could hear footsteps outside the room. Fear stricken within her which made her struggle against the stranger. 

She felt her hands being grasped above her head, her legs were restrained apart by a knee, and the small body that hovered over her kept her from thrashing around like a mad man. “Four eyes, calm down and look at me.”

Hange paused and took a breath as she looked up at the dull, gray eyes she’s grown to miss. “Levi?”

A thumb brushed a tear from her eye. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m here.”

This must be another dream. She felt disoriented. Levi was dead. She must be dead. “Titans…”

“It’s just a nightmare.” He cooed at her, stroking her face, trying to dissolve the tiny trembles her face produced. 

“But it seemed all too real. You dove into one’s mouth. He devoured you.” Hange began, listing off the terrible notions she’s seen and been through. “Moblit, Erwin, Titanic… they’re gone; they’re all dead.”

Though the whole idea seemed outrageous, Levi gave her a questionable look, “Then explain why I’m here.”

“I…died.” Hange lowered her voice, sniffling. More tears rolled down her face as she thought of the man that made her break. 

His expression was stoic though his eyes told a different story. He sighed, bending his head to hers, “Hange, it was just a dream. None of that is true.”

“How do you know?” She asks.

“You don’t own a horse name Titanic.” He answered, taking in her immediate silence. 

“T-that’s because he was my previous horse before he died!” Hange cried, convinced that she did have a horse with a doomed name. Levi lowered his mouth and brushed her nose with his lips. What kind of nightmare did his companion have? He wondered. What made her so scared?

A knock was made outside his door. “Come in.”

“Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but,” The newcomers voice came into the room, only pausing when he saw who Levi was with. “She’s awake…” Then realizing Levi and his leader’s position, he sputtered, “Oh, was this a bad time?”

Levi lifted his head and tweaked Hange’s nose before getting off her. “It’s fine. Hange, your assistant has risen from the dead.”

“Huh?” Moblit gave a sweat drop.

It took a while for Levi’s words to process in Hange’s mind. She couldn’t get rid of the dramatic scene where Moblit’s throat was slashed and blood was splattered all over her face. She must be really dead to meet everyone she knew again. “Moblit?”

Moblit rushed to her side, his eyes watering with tears as he gave a joyful cry to see that his squad leader was okay. “Oh, I’m so relieved you’re okay. After that nasty sprawl you had yesterday, it left you comatose!”

What? Nasty sprawl? Now, where did she hear that from? As quickly as it came, Hange felt her breath stick to her throat. All the while, Moblit started reporting to Levi about a Titan shifter named Ashley. “He’s in the interrogation room as we speak.”

“What of it?” Levi asks, his eyes never leaving Hange’s still form. Furrowing his brows, he watched as Hange started turning blue from the lack of oxygen she was holding.

“Erwin sent me to retrieve you. He wants you to interrogate him.”

Oh goodness, no! It’s happening again. Déjà vu, was it? Hange had to move. She grounded her fist, and willed her nerves to move. But she was left weak on the bed.  
“Okay, got it. You may return to your duties.” Levi said, nodding his head towards the door.

“Understood.” And just like that, Moblit left the room and Levi got up to go.

She looked at his retreating form. She didn’t want him to leave, not after she got to speak to him again. Please, don’t leave me, her voice was unheard. She let out a silent cry, “No, please. Stay!” It was an urgent request. A plea. 

He stopped on foot and turned his head. It wasn’t like Hange to beg, unless it had to do with capturing a Titan for her to experiment on. But this was real and whatever dream she had to make her like this worried him. Grabbing the door handle, he swung it closed and began walking back to his bed where his close companion laid, broken and vulnerable. 

“Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.” She cried, shameless. It was a sight Levi didn’t think he’d ever see from her. He knew her to be a strong-willed person and being an emotional woman wasn’t in her vocabulary. But seeing her now, a defected-being crying, begging, hoping made him think again; this was a side he didn’t want to see, not if it concerned her. “Don’t leave me.”

He sighed. “Stop crying, I’m here.”

She hiccupped, “You’re not going to go investigate?”

“Do you want me to?”

“…no. Please, don’t.”

“I’ll be here until you sleep.”

“What if I don’t wake up?” She sounded scared, as if another round of her dreams would suck her into a coma. 

“I’ll dump water on you then.” Levi said, annoyed. He felt a twinge of regret at her facial expression: shock and was that, an empty look of despair? Then with a more calmer tone, he whispered, “I’ll make sure you’ll wake up.”

Hange didn’t look convinced. Only because after what’s she been through, her dream of premonition or whatever you called it made her doubt a lot of things around her. Like, come on, she thought, what was the coincidence that she’d dream about a man she’s never met or heard of in real-life, of someone who turned out to be a Titan shifter?

Levi bit his inner cheek, then rolled his eyes, “What, do you want me to write it down for you?”

Hange cracked a smile and admitted a lax ‘no.’ He softened at her smile and crawled beside her, taking her into his arms, he chinned her head and laid there, just listening to her breathe. 

Moments of silence passed before Levi broke it. “I was afraid too.”

“Huh?”

“That you wouldn’t wake up…”

“What happened?” Hange wanted to know, all this time. Why did she always wake and not remember anything?

“I think what you dreamt up was partly true, though the part where I was devoured was just for show for my escape. The Titan was Eren. We planned this. You and the youngsters did. I was against it but it happened.”

“What? Eren did that?” Hange raised her eyes at him. “But in my…I, I saw your limbs and your head. It was ghastly!”

“As if I would die that easily, Four eyes. Believe me, it was a trip and I made it out safely. Unfortunately, you didn’t have the same fate as I did.” 

She was quiet, thinking, piecing together the pieces as Levi continued with his witness report. “You were crazed with capturing a Titan. Berner was yelling for you to stop. But I guess when you saw me enter Eren’s mouth, something snapped in you. You were coming for me and that wasn’t part of the plan.”  
By the time Eren was shutting his mouth, I saw two titans rushing towards you in your blind spot, about to give you a double whammy. Moblit tried to aid you, pushing you out of the way. But a hand caught the back at you and threw you against a building wall. They found you later, hidden under the crumbled mess.”

“My 3DMG stopped working…” Hange stated out of nowhere. “I think.”

“No matter,” he shook his head. “The others thought you were good as dead because you wouldn’t wake up. It’s been days, Hange. It became so troublesome for me and I…”

Hange didn’t like the expression Levi was making. It wasn’t like him to worry over her so dramatically. He always seemed cool about any situation he or they were in. It was his nature to hold face and just go with the flow. But of course, it was natural for any human being to feel. 

She mustered the will to bring an arm up, cradling his face, “How many days have I been out?”

“Nine.”

Oh. Troublesome, indeed. 

“On the fifth day, I knew you were coming to. You were asking for me, in your sleep. When Moblit sent for me, I arrived in the medical wing to find the room empty. Hange, you were awake. Or, maybe you had a sleep terror because you weren’t where you were supposed to be.”

“I slept walk?” Hange said, dropping her hand. Levi caught it. “Maybe.”

“Where did I go?”

“On my way to report to Erwin, I saw you stumbling towards the barracks. I called out for you but you didn’t seem to hear me.” It was Levi that she heard, her inner self voiced in her mind. “I followed you and found you at my door. You looked trapped, giving me a stare down. You looked bat-shi crazy, four eyes. You screamed and lunged at me. I didn’t want to scare you but I had to put you down before you nor I got hurt.”

Her memory was hazy but she felt like his story was backwards to what she dreamt. “Strange; it sure sounds familiar…”

“Erwin didn’t want the same incident to happen twice so he permitted you stay in my room until you woken up. Here you are. Awake.”

Was she screaming a lot? To her, her nightmare was beyond terror. If she were Levi and he was her, she’d probably do the same as him and just worry over her. Though, how could he handle being around her when the possibility of death hung in the air? Like he said, she was bat-shi crazy and who knew, if she did wake up as crazy as he says she was, then she’d probably be sent into a white room or put into a straightjacket, for all she knows. She was dangerous, she confirmed; to herself and towards others. 

“Damn! Four eyes, don’t you ever, ever—”

“I’m sorry!” Hange didn’t let him say the rest of his plea as she felt her other hand reach up around his neck and pulled him down to a chaste kiss. “Sorry,” She said in between. “I…couldn’t control…it.”

Levi pulled away, “I know.”

“I missed you.” She whispered, softly. “I missed you just so damn much, it hurts.”

Again, “I know.”

“Ashley, he kept reminding me of you. Of your death, of Moblit’s, of Erwin’s, of Titantic’s… He didn’t have a soul, not a speck of…Ashley, he- what is it?” Hange rattled on and paused at the look Levi was giving her. 

Narrowing his eyes, he growled, “Ashley? Isn’t that the name of the Titan shifter we found?”

Hange bit her lip in a pout, “Sure? It must be him. He was the one behind all my pain. The screaming, the deaths, the reason why he tortured me!”

“Wait, he tortured you? This Ashley guy did?” 

“Yes? I told you this already.”

“No.” Levi stopped her from spurring on. “No, you kept saying his name was Ugly. I knew you were dreaming because who would name a person Ugly?”

“…” Though she knew the name and what she heard, for some reason she felt that the name didn’t really matter because it had all been a dream. A bad, bad dream. And the name probably entered her consciousness and built itself an imaginary character in her dream. But it seemed so factual. Silver hair. Wisteria eyes. Average built. 

The fire in her was back and she simply just had to know. Was the man in the interrogation room the same man in her dream? She swung her body to the side, her legs hitting the floor. Levi, startled at her actions, went to stop her but she was on a mission. 

Pulling away, she crumbled to the floor before she even got off the bed. “What the hell!?”

“What are you doing? You’ve been in bed for nine days; your legs have no power to stand.”

“Technically four days since I got up!” Hange pointed out. But his words didn’t stop her. Though she was immobile, the sheer spark that ignited her veins drove her to drag herself to the door. “I’m going. I have to see for myself.”

“See what?”

“The man that made my life a ruined hell!”

“Oxymoron, really?” Levi stared at her helpless body. “Forget about him. He’s not something you should be worrying about. Worry for yourself instead.”

That’s all she’s been doing! She wanted to yell at him. For goodness sake, this Ashley guy should be interrogated by her hands—she’ll show him a good time! She’ll prove that his power was nothing more than a mere dream and that power is…

Power is… 

She laid there in a heap mess on the floor, breathing throatily in frustration.

What exactly is power? She didn’t know. 

“Levi?”

“Mm.”

“What does it mean to have power?”

“What do you mean?”

“If we were the only two here, how would power benefit you?”

“It wouldn’t.” Levi stated, nonchalantly. “If it’s just the two of us, we would be fighting over one another and if the other dies, what power will we reign over? Who will we reign over? The Titans? You got to be damn retarded if you think Titans will bend at your will. Yes, some power is good but only if it’s the power to build, but if it’s just one person’s desire, then that power itself will destroy that person.”

“….”

“So, you can have your power, but it comes with a price. You’ll be alone against a whole army of Titans. Who will protect you? What power will you have amongst gigantic beings that have a taste for humans?”

Hange sighs and mutters into the ground, “It makes so much sense coming from you.”

“Well, who else has the power to knock some sense into you if not…yourself?” Levi said, walking to her side. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up. “Come on. You can explain to me what happened in your dream ‘til we get there.”

And she began her story over, clearly describing what she saw, who she saw and how she saw it as they paced to the interrogation unit. 

“It sounds to me that Ashley used his power of words to kill you inside. Damage your heart. Break you down and make you fear him. Words do have power.” Levi spoke once they reached the unit doors. Stepping in, they were greeted by a mass of young recruits, scattering around the corridor with papers flying and Eren sitting against a wall and his two friends sitting aside of him. 

Their eyes met and Levi couldn’t help but wondered what Eren landed into this time. He narrowed his eyes as Hange spoke, bringing his attention back to her.

“Everyone had a choice, whether to know when they would die or how they would die. Ashley made me out to be a traitor amongst the survey corps because I chose the scientific way of how we would die. Though that makes sense, I don’t see a difference between how and when a person would die. Sure, a person can prevent his death if he knew when he would die, but so would the person if he knew how he would die.”

They entered a quiet corridor that led to a room with a glass panel, a panel that would show a man sitting in a chair, chained up. 

“What do you think my reason was for choosing when we would die?” Levi stopped at the glass panel. 

Hange turned her attention down at him, her brown eyes locked with his grey orbs. “I thought maybe you can answer that for me.”  
“To protect the ones closer to me.”

And that was all she needed to hear. Because that was her honest answer. She chose ‘how’ because if she knew how Levi would die, she could prevent his death by protecting him. Her body felt light and it was the most healing sensation she’s ever felt in a long time. She smiled. “You’re right. Words do have power.”

X  
Epilogue  
X

“Is he the man in your dreams?” Levi pointed out, nodding his head towards the window pane.

Hange whipped her head around to see the young titan sitting, tense in his chair. Now that she got a closer look, Ashley didn’t meet the descriptions of the man in her dream. She frowned but satisfied. She felt a relief blow over her whole body. What she realized just then was that no matter how much power this Ashley guy had over her, he didn’t have the power to control her dreams. She did. 

“Nope,” She declared, glancing down at his hand. Locking her fingers with his in a vice grip, she grinned, “There’s only one man in my dreams and it isn’t him.”

“As it should be.” He said pointedly and rolled his eyes at her stupid grin. He was glad she was back to her normal self. With her out of his life, he didn’t think he could get close to anybody ever again. She was like his lifeline. If anyone hurt her, Hell would break loose and he’d make sure that anyone, including that Titan shifter would live to see an oxymoron.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: You can find this story under my Fanfiction alias U.R.. Though, I'm thinking of pulling all my AOT projects of Attack on Hange FF and uploading them on AO3. Further notice will be updated on my dashboard. Thanks for reading!


End file.
